Anubis Plain
by Gameblaster12
Summary: A small part of the future has been revealed to three poeple. The first is Anubis, the second, Frost, and the third is Jack Olson. The question is who can kill a minion of Anubis?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since no one found out Matt's parents names I will be making up their names. I thank those that tried for the help with their names and for those that gave me other names as well. So thank you and enjoy the first chapter of possibly my longest story ever. Just for heads up, this story won't have Matt or the girls in it since this is before them. The sequel however will have them in it.**

**Chapter 1: Just the Beginning**

**Flashback**

"Daddy, mommy, where are all the deers?" Five year old Jack Olson asked as he followed his parents into the forest to hunt.

"Don't you worry son, we'll find some." Jacks father rubbed his brow wiping some sweat from his brow. After another twenty minutes and they found a deer running by but stopped. Jacks father raised his gun, aimed and then fired. He looked into the distance and saw that he hit his target and the three ran toward the deer. By the time they got to the deer, ten men came up to them.

"That was our deer you shot." The man in the lead said.

"Excuse me, what do you mean your deer?" Then a shot was heard and Jacks father fell to the ground lifeless.

Five of the men aimed their guns toward Jack and his mother and so the two ran. Two more shots went off and Jack looked back to see his mother lifeless on the ground. "Mommy!" Jack screamed as he ran scared of the people behind him.

**End Flashback**

Jack stood there in his small fortress with his guns making sure that he is prepared for what is too come.

**Flashback**

Jack is now sixteen and then someone came over to him a tall woman dressed in a low cut dress with a slit from the waist down on both sides. "Jack, we must talk." Jack looked confused by this but nodded and went with her. "I am one of the sisters of fate. Jack, in nine years a man will take over the world and you will kill him. After you do, eighteen months later you will be married and you're wife will be pregnant but the man you killed will come back and he will kill you. That is all you need to know Jack." After that was said, she disappeared.

**End Flashback**

Jack loaded his handgun and then set it down on the nearby table. He went over to the door and looked up towards the sky.

In a military base miles away from no where, a man named Frost came in with a happy look on his face. "Sir, I have a way to make sure that the us stays safe from harm and will allow us to win every war we are faced with."

"What is this idea of yours lieutenant general?" The man asked.

"Sir, I could change our DNA to make us these undefeatable creatures." Frost never got to finish his sentence before he was interrupted.

"Absolutely not general. We will not take any chances of hurting our troops just so that you can experiment with them and we will not transform them into some creatures just to make life a little easier. No arguments." The general said.

"Fine then, I'll do this with or without your permission." Frost then started to walk away.

The general ran over to Frost and grabbed him. "You will do no such thing." The general flipped frost around as he said that.

Frost smiled and then looked up toward the general. "Too late, it's done and you can't do a thing to stop me."

The general then hear a scream and pulled out his gun. He then fired it off and it hit Frost. "You crazy fool."

Back in the small fortress, Jack heard some screams from outside and then ran outside to see what is going on. The sky had become dark and yet the sun is still up. Jack looked in front of him and found a women and two guys running. Jack looked behind the three people and saw something that looked like a spider with a human's body and some other creatures that he couldn't make out. Jack ran inside, grabbed his gun, and then ran back outside. Jack raised his gun and fired off three shots. Each shot hit a target killing whatever they are. The three people ran over to and passed Jack. "Get inside everyone." Then he also went inside after the three made it inside. Jack locked the door and then pushed a button on a wall and then turned to talk to the three. "Tell me, who are you three?" Jack asked as he set his gun down.

"Hello, I'm Harold." The tall man said.

"I'm Lionel." The man said trying to catch breath.

"I'm Wendy." The women said looking over at her two friends.

"Hello, I'm Jack. You three stay here while I take care of those things." Jack said as he picked up a handgun.

"Oh no you don't, we're going with you." Harold said.

"Yeah, our wives got killed by those things and we want our revenge." Lionel said seriously.

Jack thought about this for a second and then nodded. He understood what it is like to lose a family member. "Fine but you have to focus on them and each other. If you focus on just getting revenge, you will die and I won't have any more die. Do I make myself clear?" The three nodded and then something landed on top of the fortress. "No time to lose." Jack then handed each of them a handgun and gave them each ammo. Jack hit the button on the wall again and then ran out and quickly killed the thing on top and then the others came out. "Let's get out of here." The three then ran as fast as they could away from where they were and eventually made it to the nearby village that they grew up in. They opened the two great big doors leading into the village and then quickly hid. Jack looked around the corner cautiously and found at least twenty zombies covered in what appears to be a thick armor. "Ok everyone, be careful and aim for the head, these bullets won't make it past their armor."

**A/N: Please review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gift from the Fates**

In the military base, Frost lies there on the ground not moving after being shot in the head, however, after a few seconds, he began to move. He stood up as his torso grew taller, his arms staying in place, and two more arms formed above his original arms; scorpion arms to be exact. From his waist down grew longer as one hairy leg after another came out and a red hourglass appeared near the end. Then two giant bug like wings formed closer toward the middle of his body. After the transformation was done, Frost shot his eyes opened and they now glow an eerie red color. Frost then lunged at the others in the room.

Back with Jack and the group, Jack carefully aimed his gun and fired off three quick shots at one of the zombies head. The head popped off and then got hit by another bullet and then by another and then the head blew into many pieces splattering blood everywhere. The other zombies looked at their teammate and then looked around to see what had happened and found the gate opened.

Jack had backed up against the wall again and looked at the others. "Ok everyone, it's going to take a lot to beat these things so here is what we will have to do. First blow off their heads and then stomp on them." Jack then looked around the corner and then quickly backed back up into the wall. "Scratch that and since when did zombies carry guns." Jack aimed quickly and took out two more of the zombies before he had to back up again. "I took out three but we can't just take off their heads easily. We will have to wait till they get close. They do have guns so watch your backs. Jack then looked around the corner and couldn't find anything of any help to them, at least not where he could see easily anyway.

Two zombies came rushing toward them and around the corner shocking Jack and the group. The two zombies grabbed Jack and Harold and fought to keep their hold. Wendy and Lionel saw this and went to help when they were grabbed from behind.

Jack struggled and then snapped his elbow backward knocking off the creatures head and then he flipped its body over his head knocking the zombie off of Harold. Jack quickly knocked off the zombies on Wendy and Lionel and then finished off the zombie that attacked him. Soon the rest of the zombies were running at them.

The oldest of the Fate sisters watched as the four took on the beginning of their battle when Anubis came into the room. "Hello Fates, tell me something. When the time comes, will his boy be of any threat to me?"

Then the youngest of the fates came into the room. She is wearing a dress that ends halfway on her right shoulder and then heads down about an inch and a half and then crosses over all the way to the back and up again leaving her left shoulder and arm uncovered. Her right sleeve has a slit from the elbow down and her dress from the waist down has a slit on the right side.

Coming in right behind her is the middle sister who is the most revealing. The front of her dress is cut all the way down to right above her bellybutton. There is no back to the dress and the bottom of the dress from the back of her knees and down is also gone. A small strap wraps around her neck keeping the dress up.

The oldest turned to Anubis and shook her head and firmly spoke to him. "You know what you need to know Anubis. Everything else is kept with me and me only. Now if you would kindly, leave me and my sisters to do our job." The oldest, Verella, said as she turned back to what she was doing.

Anubis bowed to her and then left, not so happy. Then the youngest walked over to Verella. "Verella, it seems as though those four are harder then Frost would have expected correct."

"Yes Arella, but Frost too is very powerful. You can't underestimate Jacks group or Frost." Verella said.

"Verella, why can't we know what you told Jack but you can know everything that we've said to the people that you assigned us to?" Siana said angrily and confused.

"Siana, as the Oldest of us, I have been granted with most of the power which for me is hard to control. The earth is delicately balanced as well as the things on earth and if there is even one mistake, the world would tear apart. You will sooner or later know everything that has been said." Then Verella continued to watch as the second battle had started to come to an end. "The arrows were set as a trap." Verella said out loud.

The group had just grabbed some bow and arrows when over twenty more zombies came out. They held up in the small shop that they grabbed the arrows and after about twenty more minutes, they had finally taken out all the zombies, at least as far as they knew. Jack walked out of the bloody shop and looked around for anything when he heard something behind him and he turned around just in time to see a zombies head fall into two different directions and what looked like a ninja star turn and head up the side of the mountain next to the village borders. Jack looked up to see something turn and walk away. Jack shook his head out of his thoughts and went back to the others when a giant odd looking creature came up to them. "Jack, it is time to get rid of you before you get too far into this." The creature grabbed a staff out from behind his back and stabbed Jack through his gut with it. He slammed Jack onto the ground and left him to bleed to death.

Verella saw this and then called Arella over. "Arella, go get Himerish and tell him to go and give them our gift." Verella then pulled out a small blue orb and handed it to her sister. Arella bowed and then quickly left the room.

Back on earth, a blue mist formed in front of the three people looking at Jack. Himerish pulled out the orb and lifted it into the air and it shot out multiple beams of blue light. When the beams faded, Jack started to wake up. "Jack, my name is Himerish and I am a servant to the fates but in a good way. Anyway, they have given you and the others some special things. The first of these things is the ability to die three times before you die off completely. However after waiting for so long, this ability does recharge and I promise you that you will need it. The second thing is six health gauges. They are on your arms, legs, head, and your torso. These things are on your back so that they will not be a distraction to you, however once you get close to dying, you will be informed. Now, if your legs or arms are out of health if you will, they will no longer be usable. You must get out of battle to let them heal. If the ones on your torso or head go down, you will die." Himerish then turned to the other three.

"You three have the same as Jack plus some extra things that he does not have. Wendy, you are an explosive specialist and so you have been given the ability to hold more explosives with you then the others and you will take less damage from explosives." Himerish explained and then turned to Harold.

"Harold, you specialize in weapons in which your weapons get a damage boost to all fleshy enemies. Unfortunately that is all for you." Then Himerish turned to the last person in the group.

"Lionel, you specialize in machines in which you will do more damage to anything mechanical and you will take less damage from anything mechanical. Now that that is said, I must be going." Himerish then disappeared leaving the group confused.

Shortly after Jack came back to life, Frost came into the Fates home. "Fates, I have killed him, how can you just bring him back." Frost yelled as he marched over to Verella.

Verella turned to Frost angrily. "Frost, he isn't meant to die yet and I will not allow it. You will have your chance to take him out soon enough as you know already. Now I suggest you leave." Verella said turning back to watch the scene.

"Why can't we just let him die early? I'm not giving his son a chance to come and get me." Frost yelled angrily.

Verella grabbed his throat. "It is up to you whether his son dies or not but it isn't up to you when Jack dies. If you fail to kill his son then it is your fault. I can only say so much to you Frost, now leave and if you return to us again, I have the ability to kill you off." Verella then threw him and he disappeared.

**A/N: So I wanted to give the fates names and so a lot of this chapter was focused around them. So sorry if it was rushed but I needed to add a few things to possible clear up some things that may confuse you if anything. So thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to read and review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of I'd like to thank Luiz4200 and XV Dragon for the reviews. Second, I'd like to thank Luiz4200 for giving me a kick to the head. I needed that and so thanks. I almost forgot why I started writing stories at all and Luiz4200 gave me the kick I needed to realize it. So once again thanks. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The First Death**

Jack stood up and rubbed his head trying clear his head after receiving the information. After some time, he finally cleared his head and took charge again. "Ok let's get going, the less that we stand around the better." The group then walked over to the gate that leads outside the village to find it locked. "It looks like we will have to find the key though chances are, it will be hidden somewhere and well guarded. Let's check the other doors." The group separated and went to every door but found each of them locked. They met back up again and Jack began to think. After thinking for a bit, he came up with an idea. "Ok, let's look around at all the bodies and see if one of them had a key on them. After all, they were human at one point."

The four separated and looked at all the corpses on the ground. As they looked, they picked up money that was dropped by the zombies. After about five minutes, Lionel yelled out to them. "Hey everyone, I found a key."

Jack walked over to him with a smile. "Good job Lionel." Jack said taking the key from him and looking at it. After a good look at the key, he knew which door that it belongs to. "Let's go everyone." The three walked over to a smaller gate then the one they came through earlier and walked through. A big light flashed below the four which went unnoticed by them. The four are to focused on the graves to notice much around them however. "Why are there graves here, this used to be the path to the playground." Then Jack noticed a building behind the graves. He quickly looked away and looked back at the graves. "Be careful everyone, who knows what might jump out of the ground.

"You say that this used to be a path to a nearby playground?" Harold asked since none of the group actually lived in the village other then Jack.

"Yeah, me and my friend would walk down this path when we talked. My parents would also take me here when they had time. I used to live here before I lost them. Once I got old enough, I moved out of the village though I would still visit my good friend. That shed over there is the shed that we had built together as a way to get away from our troubles. Now I fear that more then just a few things have changed. The only things that seemed to have stayed the same is the security. This is a very secure village, it was made that way in order to keep out people that might harm it. In a way, it's kind of like it's own sanctuary. Enough talk though, we need to go." The four started forward and felt the earth start to shake a little.

"Is this a way to keep people out of the area or something?" Wendy asked as she tried to figure out what is going on. Just then, ten hands popped out of the ground followed by bodies. Wendy and the others started firing off shots hoping to kill the things before they made it out of the ground. Once they realized that the bullets weren't hitting their targets, they stopped and waited for the zombies to come out. They hadn't realized that the zombies backs were turned to them. The four waited for the things to turn but when they did, the zombies fired off a few shots catching the group off guard and then rushed them.

The four dodged most the shots and then each got grabbed by a zombie. "Don't let them bite you." Jack said struggling to kick the one that grabbed him off.

Wendy and Lionel along with Jack were able to kick off their attackers but Harold was in a bad position and didn't get the chance to knock off the zombie. The other three heard a scream and saw Harolds neck being bit into, blood rushing from his viens. The zombie turned around, veins hanging out of it's mouth. Harold then fell limp to the ground and Jack killed of the zombie that attacked him and killed the one that killed Harold. Then a sharp pain was felt in his arm and he turned and grabbed his gun with his left hand and fired at the zombies shooting at them.

On the ground, Harolds neck healed and he gasped for air. He started breathing heavily after not breathing for a short period of time. He grabbed his head which is now spinning and slowly started to get up. As soon as he was up, he pulled out his gun and then saw Lionel about to be grabbed from behind. He had just enough space to get a good shot off and shot off three bullets. The zombies head blew into bits just as Lionel turned around. Harold smiled at him and nodded. After a minute and a half, all the zombies lay dead on the ground headless. The ground is now soaked red with blood.

Wendy is now on the ground resting her leg that had lost all it's energy. Next to her stood Lionel who had lost both his arms. A few feet away from the two stand Jack and Harold talking. "Are you ok Harold, you took quite the beating."

"Yeah Jack, I'm fine. I still have two more deaths before I go." He said giving a chuckle and then spoke up again. "I can say this much though, I don't ever want to go through that again." Harold gave off another laugh.

"This isn't something to laugh at Harold, if you go three times your out permanately. I don't blame you for what happened by any means but make sure you tell someone if you need help. I won't allow anyone to die before me do you understand me?" Jack said firmly but gently at the same time.

"Yes, I understand but I don't understand is why are you so defensive toward us?" Harold said confused.

"That is something that I hope to not have to tell you for the sake of you three and me. Now go make sure the others are ok and when they will be ready to head out again." Harold nodded and went to the others. 'I don't want them to know because if they do, they may not be able to focus and now that we're in this, this isn't a good time to be distracted by small details or big.' He then turned to the others but focused mainly on Wendy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Mysterious Friend**

Jack looked around and picked up some ammo that some of the zombies left. He completely ignored the blood on the ammo and picked it up off of each zombie that had it. His hands became covered in blood after rummaging through the dead bodies. After collecting ammo, he gathered all the money that he could off of them. He took some time and separated it all evenly between him and the others. As soon as he finished doing all that, he handed their share of the stuff to his teammates. "Ok everyone, we need to keep moving."

"Where exactly are we going?" Lionel asked.

"The only way we can go right now. Chances are that the key we need is either here or through one of the doors that are locked. So right now, all we can do is go where we can." Jack said nothing after that and waved the others on. They walked a small distance and then Jack held the others back as he looked around the corner. He sighed lightly and then turned to his teammates. "Who's up for another fight?"

"You're kidding me, we just finished a fight." Harold said and then continued. "And we already lost me once, I don't know if I really want to take the chance of dieing again." He freaked out by the thought.

"That's why you're going to stand behind us and besides, there aren't near as many this time around." Now that they have time to prepare themselves, they pulled out their bow and arrows. They stepped out from behind cover and each of them took a shot at one. The zombies were hit by the sudden attack and charged at them with four zombies coming out from cover. "Why am I not surprised by that?" Jack then took out one zombie with two arrow shots and then put it away and pulled out his handgun. He looked over at the other zombies seeing them get killed off slowly. Jack was able to pull of two more kills before a zombie got to close. He put his gun away and then did a roundhouse kick to the things head busting the head in and killing it.

Wendy, Harold, and Lionel, standing closer to each other then to Jack, were able to keep the zombies away from them. They managed to kill each zombie closing in on them and then noticed that Jack wasn't beside them. They panicked for a second until they saw him jump a zombie and then slice it's' throat. What he did it with, they couldn't tell. They took a sigh of relief and headed out toward him. "What's the deal; you gave us scare with that disappearing act." Wendy said looking around.

"Yeah and we really don't need anymore of a scare then we already have." Lionel said agreeing.

Jack didn't respond but looked around to see if he could find something and then something on the ground sparkled. He went over to whatever it was and picked it up. 'This guy is playing a game with us.' Jack turned around and looked at the others. "Sorry for the scare everyone but I found a key." Just then, Jack noticed a small building. "Come on everyone." The others knew where Jack is walking to and slowly followed behind him. Jack cautiously unlocked the small building with key and then kicked it open just in case something had been waiting by the door. Jack readied his gun and then saw a man that looked human but Jack wasn't going to let his guard down.

Then the guy spoke. "Hello my friends, I'm glade that you made it here. In fact, I'm glad anyone made it here before something came after me." The guy chuckled and showed off his eyes making everyone freak. "Let me explain, I have resisted whatever it is that has infected people and so I sell weapons to anyone that may be fighting them. I however haven't been able to fully resist this transformation and so my eyes are darkened. The zombies want to get to me and so I often move around and put up a barrier of some kind. I don't want to die to them. Anyway, what can I get you four? I've got ammo, weapons, and grenades, anything to help out." The mystery guy said.

Jack walked over to the guy and nodded. "How many grenades have you got?" Jack asked.

"I've got ten as of right now. However, they are smoke grenades. If you think that you can use them to your advantage then go ahead and take them. They are however going to cost you." Jack raised an eyebrow. "They are two dollars each. I've also got handgun ammo and bow and arrows that I can see could be of some use. The handgun ammo will be twenty dollars per case and the arrows will be two dollars for five."

"Fine, I'll take twenty arrows and two cases of handgun ammo." Jack said pulling out forty eight dollars.

The group looked at each other and nodded. "We'll take the same." They said in unison and then paid for everything.

"I have to know something though, why do you need money?" Jack asked curiously.

The man laughed and then gave them a smile. "It's so that I can make weapons out of it for ya. I have that ability and so if you want better weapons, you need to pay me to make them. I must get going now that you have unlocked the door. You never know when you might see me next, so keep your eyes open." Then the man left quickly and disappeared.

"I must say, you've got to be pretty skilled to turn money into weapons which to be honest, doesn't seem hardly possible." Lionel said trying to figure out how that can happen.

"Doesn't matter how, fact is that if we want to make it through this alive, we are going to have to get as much money as possible." Jack then looked at where the guy was standing and found a key. He quickly picked it up and turned to the others. "Ok everyone, let's move." The four then walked out of the building and headed to their next area not knowing what might attack them.

**A/N: I think this story may go into the one hundreds as far as chapters go. So I will be working on this story and other stories as well. Hope you enjoyed and please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Split Up**

Jack and the group headed back through the door that they came through back into the large area. Jack ran over to the gate and tried the key but it didn't work. Jack groaned and then looked around and found another door that he may be able to get through. He ran over to the door to the right of the door they first entered and found a lock on it. 'Figures.' Jack muttered to himself as he looked at the lock on the door. Jack put the key in the key hole and turned. To no surprise now, it unlocked and he waved the others over. "Ok everyone, if I'm correct, we will have two choices when we get through the door."

"How many doors are we going to have to get through before we get the right key?" Harold complained.

"There are four doors total in the area and if I guess correctly, we will end up going through them all before we get the right key. Come on, let's get a move on." Jack then opened the door and they headed through. When they got to the other side of the door, there was no surprise that Jack had been right about having two options. "Let's take the longest way first and go right." Jack and Wendy went first and as soon as they went past a certain point, spikes popped up out of the ground cutting off Harold and Lionel.

"Great, now what, we can't get through." Lionel said as he tried to figure some way over.

"You two go left and we will take the right." Jack and Wendy then headed off not realizing the small glow below them.

"Ok Harold, let's get going." The two walked to the left side and out popped spikes cutting them off just like it did with Jack and Wendy. The two walked on also not seeing the glow below them.

Jack and Wendy walked a few steps and then noticed that there is another split, both hesitant to go to one side. "Wendy, take the right and I'll go left. Chances are; we will end up being split up again." Wendy nodded and then went right as Jack went left and as before, spikes came out and cut them off.

Wendy gulped not knowing what to expect and continued forward cautiously. 'I can do this, I have three deaths still. I feel like a cat but I have three lives instead of nine.' Wendy continued forward when three zombies jumped out at her. She jumped back startled and pulled out her handgun. She fired off three shots killing one of the zombies and then dodged the attack from the one that tried to grab. Unfortunately, the she jumped into the zombie to her left and got grabbed. The zombie that attacked earlier took a shot at Wendy but she ducked the shot causing the bullet to miss and hit the zombie holding her, in the head. This gave her time to kick off the zombie and then kicked the gun out of the other zombies hand and knocked it to the ground. Quickly she pulled out her gun and shot it in the face three times and then turned her attention to the one behind her. It had just reattached its head which grossed out Wendy. "That is so wrong on so many levels." Wendy then fired off two shots and killed the thing. "Well, that wasn't so hard." She walked forward some more and found the man she saw earlier. She ran over to him and started to talk to him. "Why is it that they ignore you?"

"They think that I'm still one of them. By the way, there are more then just me who are willing to help you out. There is another on the other side where you first entered. Wait for your friend to get back and I will sell you something worth your while." Wendy nodded and then sat on the ground. Then she noticed something on the ground and went to pick it up. "A key, good." Then Wendy, willing to wait for her teammate, without realizing it, she started smiling widely. The man looked at her and chuckled. "You like one of them don't you?"

Wendy looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Jack had just walked into his area when he got attacked by two zombies. He pulled out his gun and then looked at the two things and shook his head. "Ah, screw it." Jack ran over to the two zombies and got behind them. Quickly he took a knife out of his pocket, one that he always carried with him, and stabbed one in the face. He kicked it into the other zombie knocking it over and then stomped on its face smashing it in killing it. Jack quickly shook off as much blood off his boots as he could and then continued forward. Inside a small area in front of him stood five more zombies ready with guns in their hands. Jack took some cover and noticed a small rock. He picked it up and threw it into the distance but in front of him so that the zombie or zombies would walk right past him. As Jack had hoped, two zombies walked by him and Jack went into action. He quickly pulled out his knife and stabbed the one closest to him in the face. It fell to the ground and the one in front turned just to get stabbed repeatedly in the face. "Two down, three to go." Jack ran into the small area firing off shots as he went and before the zombies could react, all three died. "Now let's see what there is here." He found some money on the ground and picked it up. After a little more looking around and he headed back toward Wendy.

Wendy sat there for a while and then saw Jack coming up toward her. "Hey, you're ok."

"Yeah and it turns out that once all those zombies die, the spikes go down." Jack then walked over to Wendy and helped her up off the ground.

"Oh by the way, the guy we saw earlier is here and said that he has something for us. I assume that we will have to buy it but hey, what can you do." The two walked over to the man. "So what is it that you've got?"

The man then smiled. "How about some flash grenades, they should help against those zombies. After all, even zombies can't stand to much light." Jack and Wendy nodded. "That will be four dollars a grenade. I've got twenty for you."

Jack quickly pulled some money out and handed Wendy's share to her leaving them both with sixty dollars. They each took five paying the man twenty bucks each. The man handed over five grenades for each of them. "They should help if there is a big crowd; now let's get over to Harold and Lionel." Wendy nodded and the man disappeared.

**A/N: So I will write about Harold's and Lionel's part next time. Hope you enjoyed and please review. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harold and Lionel walked forward just enough to see three zombies standing around and someone behind some sort of shield like barrier. The two ran over to the three zombies and threw them into a wall closest to them. They then pulled out their guns and fired off three shots at each zombie before they could react. Off in the distance, they could footsteps but they aren't walking, their running. Lionel and Harold quickly switched to their bow and arrows and took cover behind cover. "I don't see this going well, what do you think Harold."

Harold looked at him and didn't bother to answer figuring that Lionel is just trying to lighten the mood. Harold leaned around the corner and fired off two arrows at the front zombie and then took cover again. He looked over at Lionel and sighed. "You have a plan?" Lionel thought and then shook his head. "Then I guess were risking it then." The two switched to their handguns and ran around firing off shots while trying to dodge shots coming toward them. Neither had bothered to pay attention to how many zombies came after them.

Both Lionel and Harold managed to kill three zombies before their legs gave way and the two fell to the ground unable to stand. The two pulled themselves up so far and then sat on the ground. Both tried to pull themselves into cover while shooting at the zombies. Two of the zombies shot quickly killing both Lionel and Harold. The zombies stopped moving proud of their success and headed back to where they started while some other zombies, that had lost their heads in the fight, picked up their heads and put them back on their bodies.

Lionel and Harold woke up where they had entered. The two stood up wearily and shook their heads to clear it. "I hate dying." Lionel said still trying to clear his head.

"You know, it's not so bad the second time you die." Harold said after clearing his head. "So how many zombies do you think their were and are." Harold asked.

"I would say more then we can handle alone." Lionel looked behind them and sighed. "Unfortunately though, we aren't being given much of a choice." Lionel then pulled out his gun as well as Harold and ran full force toward the where the zombies used to be and the slowed down and looked around. Lionel looked around the corner and found the zombies with their back turned to them. Lionel looked at Harold and nodded. "I count six more zombies. If we both take out three, we should be able to take them all down." Harold nodded and found some cover just on the other side. Harold quickly and quietly moved to the other side so as not to give their cover away before the two are ready.

Harold looked at Lionel and nodded saying that he is ready and the took fired off their weapons. Two of the zombies turned around just in time to get their heads blown off. The two zombies turned around, picked up their heads and then put them back on their bodies. By the time they turned around again, four of the zombies were dead and Harold and Lionel couldn't be seen. The two zombies looked around and then felt themselves go limp. They walked around the bodies and found money all over the ground.

Harold and Lionel took a breather after that battle and found something sparkle in the corner. The two walked over to the thing on the ground. The two smiled seeing a key on the ground and Harold picked it up. "Let's get out of here." The two headed back to the start of the area and found the shield gone. They were waved over by the man that was behind the shield.

"I got something for you two." The man then pulled out some grenades. "These are flash grenades, perfect for setting things ablaze." Harold and Lionel looked at each other and nodded. "Four dollars a grenade my friends."

Harold thought for a minute and then made a decision. "I'll take five. How about you Lionel?" Harold asked pulling out twenty dollars and paid the man.

"Give me a case of handgun ammo and five smoke grenades." Lionel said and pulled out thirty dollars and handed the money to the guy." The man thanked them and then ran off. "Let's get to the others."

In another part of the world a man ran as fast as he could, making his way through zombies and other creatures. Eventually he got tackled to the ground and taken to frost. "Frost, I'll never help you." The man said struggling.

"Oh I think you will traitor." Frost pulled something out and held it in his hand. "I'm going to make you much more powerful and less resistant to me." Frost waved his hand over and the creatures dragged the man over to him. The man could finally see what it is Frost has and didn't like the thought of being injected with something. Frost smiled and he prepared the needle. Once the needle was ready, he stuck the needle into the mans neck. "I won't be denied."

The man started shaking from head to toe and then stopped. After a few seconds, the man stood up and his body started to transform. The pain in him grew and grew and then abruptly stopped when the transformation was complete. The man looked at himself and then up and howled. After the howl, he looked toward the ground and then up and smiled. "I told you frost, I will never help you." The man then killed creatures and ran off and got away from Frost.

Frost grew angry at this. 'How can he still deny me?' Frost thought seeing the man run away quickly. "Kill him." Frost then turned and walked away as his minions chased after the man.

Anubis sat on his throne and waited for his loyal minion to arrive. After about two minutes, a tall man with a staff came in and bowed. "Sir, what is it you want of me?"

"I want you to make sure that everything goes as planned. Send in my flaming friend." Anubis said in his scratchy deep voice.

"Sir, why don't you just let me take care of the pest?" the man said still bowing.

"I have no doubt that you could easily take him out but that's just the problem. The fates would have nothing of it and so I want you to serve Frost only as far as helping him with what he needs." Anubis put his hand to his chin while he kept his elbow on the chair.

"But why should we help him at all, he is going to end up dead anyway." The man wants Jack dead sooner then later, he didn't really care about Frost in any way.

"I would rather not help him at all, I could care less about him but if he distracts Jack and keeps him away from me until I'm ready, then so be it." The man bowed and then left leaving Anubis to think. 'What is it that the fates have in mind? All that they had mentioned to me is that a man will kill Frost but they said nothing about who the man is. If it isn't Jack, then who? So many questions and so few answers."

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me some time to write but I'm trying to figure out how to make it so that it isn't all fighting all the time which is hard to do since this is originally an idea I had for a video game except the story is with w.i.t.c.h characters and not my own. Except for Wendy and Jack. So anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**P.S. I can't think of a name for this chapter and so it is just Chapter six.**


End file.
